New Ships on Base
by TheAnimeFicWriter
Summary: A short little story about Tenryuu and Tatsuta's introduction into the main base of the Grand Fleet.


New Ships on Base

 **Note:** Here's another one-shot story for you guys. Sorry that it's been so long since I've done one of these. I've just been so involved in my other stories that it's kind of hard to think of anything else. Anyway, this is another one of my favorite ships in KanColle so I hope you enjoy and be sure to let me know how I did.

Nagato called everyone into the auditorium for a special announcement. However, none of them knew what it was about. It couldn't have been about the war since those things are more of a straight-to-the-point kind of thing. This had to be different or else they would be in there in the first place. Once every filed into the auditorium, Nagato and Mutsu took the stage as everyone else stood at attention and saluted to them.

"At ease. Anyway, the Admiral has informed me of new reinforcements on our side of the field. This is great news considering the fact that our enemy is slowly growing in numbers as well. With that being said, it will be a while before all of them come, but he has personally escorted two new ships here. Everyone, please welcome Light Cruisers: Tenryuu and Tatsuta."

At that moment, everyone jolted in shock. The two girls were completely different than anything they've ever seen. They were tall and had near-perfect bodies. One had comms systems like looked like bunny ears while the other one had a device on top of her head that looked like a halo. The one with the "bunny ears" also had an eye path on her left eye which was kind of strange to see. They both had purple hair and were sporting a uniform they've never seen before. They also were both sporting close-quarter combat weapons which was also strange. The only question that was circling the air was: What was up with these girls?

"Would you ladies like to say anything?" Out of nowhere, Tenryuu walked over to her and grabbed the mic out of her hands.

"Oi, the name's Tenryuu. Don't anyone of you forget it." She looked around the room and everyone was trying to avoid eye contact. However, there was a small group of girls that were interested in her. It was the Akatsuki Class. Tenryuu narrowed her eyes and looked right at her. "Scared, huh?" Finally, they looked away in fear. "Hm." Tenryuu tossed the mic to Tatsuta and left the stage.

"Um, I'm sorry for her behavior. My name's Tatsuta and I hope we can all get along." Tatsuta smiled and bowed to everyone. After that, she handed the mic back to Nagato and ran after Tenryuu. "Tenryuu-chan, what was that all about?!" She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Tatsuta.

"Why do you assume there was something wrong? That's how I always talk."

"But this is our first time at this base. You should be nicer so that these girls are afraid of you. We are on the same side, may I remind you."

"Who cares?! I'm not here. I'm here to kill Abyssals one way or another." She turned around and started walking again. On the other hand, Tatsuta simply said and followed close behind her. After a few seconds of walking, they're suddenly stopped by a familiar voice. It was Nagato. She intercepted them and guided them to their living quarters. Their living quarters, of course, were located in the Light Cruiser sector of the base. Nagato took them inside of the room where there were mixed reactions between the two. "This is our room?"

"Aw, Tenryuu-chan, this is so adorable."

"No, it's not. How are we expected to sleep on the same bed?" At that moment, Tatsuta clung to her arm and smiled.

"There's no problem here, Nagato-san. I'm sure we'll be able to work something out."

"Alright. Everything else here is pretty straight forward. If you need any help, the Akatuski Class is a few doors down."

"Thank you. We will surely keep in touch with them if we need to." Nagato acknowledged them and left them to their own devices. "This is such a nice room, isn't it?" Tatsuta jumped onto bed and started rolling all over it.

"If we're going to share a bed, I expect you cool your sleeping style." Tatsuta sat up and saluted her.

"Yes ma'am." Tenryuu simply rolled her eyes. This girl always teased her about these sort of things and this time was no different. She just eventually learned to let it go no matter what she said to her. "So how do you like it here so far?"

"What do you mean? We've only been here for like 10 minutes."

"I know, but there's a lot to get out of those 10 minutes. The weather is really nice. Way better than the last place we were at. You remember, don't you? Dark skies all of the time." Tenryuu nodded subtly. "The base is really big and it looks like it houses a lot of girls so it doesn't appear like we'll ever be bored."

"That's the problem. It's big with a lot of people." Tatsuta eyed her carefully since there something off about her. "Have you forgotten? We're Special Type Light Cruisers. We rarely get missions, and when we do, most of the time, it's by ourselves." Tatsuta climbed off the bed and came up behind her. She wrapped her arms around her waist and snuggled next to her head.

"I know. Things are hard for us, but I promise that things will be different. This is the main fleet after all so there's probably something different for us here." Tenryuu turned her head to face Tatsuta.

"Thank you for being here, with me."

"Of course. I could never leave you alone." Tenryuu turned her entire body and put her hands on her cheeks.

"Hello ladies!" Akatsuki and her ladies barged through the door without a care in the world. "We've come to welcome you to the base and…" They looked up to see Tenryuu and Tatsuta having a moment that they completely ruined. Sweat ran down the side of her face as she realized she made a huge mistake.

"Oi, you ever hear of knocking, you idiot?! Get the hell out of here before I mess you up!"

"Ah! We're so sorry." In the blink of an eye, they were out the door and out of sight. Tenryuu realized that the moment was over and separated herself from Tatsuta.

"Jeez, it seems like we got a lot of children at this base. I hate kids."

"Tenryuu-chan?" She turned around and quickly noticed Tatsuta's menacing aura. She had on a smile that was scary and threatening at the same time. "Didn't I tell you to be nice?" Tenryuu was starting to sweat and she couldn't come up with an answer. "That was completely unnecessary. Now, how about you go over there and apologize?" Tenryuu nodded her head and quickly walked out of the room. Tatsuta followed close behind her until they arrived at the Akatsuki Class room. She knocked on the door and when it opened, it revealed the four small girls.

"Ahh!" They tried slamming the door, but Tenryuu stuck her foot in the doorway to prevent that from happening.

"Hold on. I needed to talk to you." They slowly opened the door again and crowded around each other to feel safer. "I wanted to say sorry for yelling at you like that. It was totally uncalled for. Ow!" At that moment, Tatsuta pinched her arm and made simple notion towards her. "And I was just hoping that we could be good friends. Our door is always open if you ever want to hang out and stuff." They suddenly smiled and nodded their heads.

"Well, we'll give you ladies some alone time now. Thank for giving us your time." Tatsuta bowed to them and headed back to their rooms. Tenryuu plopped down on the chair and sighed. That was probably the hardest thing she ever had to.

"Why did you make me do that?"

"Because, these girls need to know that you are on their side and that they can trust you. That's what it means to be a fleet girl."

"I guess you're… Ow!" Tenryuu suddenly leaned forward and pressed her palm against her left eye.

"Tenryuu-chan, what's wrong?"

"It hurts." Tatsuta ran over to her and tried to investigate.

"Is it your eye?" Tenryuu nodded. "Here, lower your hands. Let me have a look." She slowly lowered her hands and allowed Tatsuta to do her thing. She slowly removed the eye path and underneath it was a huge scar on the lids of her eyes. Her eyes was shut. "Where does it hurt?"

"It's like in my eye I don't know how else to describe it." It took Tatsuta a few seconds to finally come up with a solution. She leaned in closer and kissed the scarred eye. At that moment, Tenryuu jumped slightly to her kiss.

"Does that feel better?" She didn't even realize that her pain was gone. She couldn't describe how or why it was gone. It was just gone. "Yeah, you're all better." Tatsuta put the eye patch back over her and kissed her on the lips. "You're so cute when you show weakness."

"Shut up." She turned her head and started pout to herself.

"Ow, you're stepping on my neck."

"Well sorry you're so short. I can't see very well." Tenryuu and Tatsuta turned their heads to see two small heads poking through their window. They were looking down and talking to the ones providing the foothold for them, but when they looked up, they saw Tenryuu right in front of them with her sword drawn.

"That's it! You're all dead!"

"Run for it!"

The End


End file.
